


Nocturne

by UselessSaltyFish



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Twincest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 13:52:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessSaltyFish/pseuds/UselessSaltyFish
Summary: 【VD【设定是但丁在1代里已经杀死了维吉尔【既然2代官方小说引入了平行世界，我觉得可以搞一波事情【血腥注意【本质依旧是前言不搭后语的片段文，ooc不可避【随便看看就行，作者人如ID





	Nocturne

但丁讨厌有空间控制能力的恶魔。  
这是种罕见的特性，也就意味着对付起来更加难办。不仅会经常因为空间扭曲而抓不到它的本体，好不容易重创了这个家伙，它居然还能够用最后的魔力撕开一个空间裂缝，然后把自己扯进去。  
但丁的心里充满了抱怨。当然，眼下急需解决的问题是，他在没有阎魔刀的情况下，应该怎么从这里出去——这个明显是魔界的地方。  
魔界从来没有晴天，甚至没有白昼和夜晚的区别。但丁好奇过那些厚重的灰色云层之上究竟藏着些什么，不过这也许不是恶魔们会关心的事。空气中浓郁的黑暗气息对于人类而言几乎是腐蚀性的，即使是半魔，但丁也从来没喜欢过这个。

眼前的城堡外盛开着大片的紫罗兰。  
但丁并非第一次来魔界，他记得魔界里没有什么纯粹的植物，它们多多少少有着一些魔物的特性，或是长着利齿，或是嵌着眼球，靠捕捉过于孱弱和受伤的魔兽为食，最不济也是以尸块为养料的。而这些花看起来太过普通，和人界生长的一般无二，反而显得格外异常。魔界浸透了血腥的土地如何能够滋养出这种人间的植物，亦不得而知。

转来转去后，但丁发现眼下似乎无路可走了，于是打算循着魔力波动的方向进入城堡里一探究竟。

“呼，这次的杂兵还挺强的嘛。”  
解决了一些魔化盔甲之后，他终于得到了些线索。那就是，这里似乎是魔帝的城堡。  
恶魔猎人对此早已习以为常了，魔界的统治者总喜欢住一些气派的房子，反正也不需要交房租。他唯一的感想大概是，这次的魔帝居然没有在家里养各种各样奇形怪状、能够拆了屋子的魔兽的爱好。

感知到闯进城堡的半魔越来越靠近中央，大殿中的恶魔骑士抽出了佩剑打算前去增援守备，却被魔帝拦下。  
“退下，把他交给我。”  
“是。”  
漆黑而高大的恶魔骑士听从了命令暂时撤退。

踹开厚重的大门，但丁看到了那个应当是魔帝的家伙。出乎意料，并不是他预想中与魔力强度对等的、身躯庞大的恶魔。  
只有一个穿着有些复古的暗蓝色风衣、肤色苍白的男性，在城堡空荡荡的大厅里，孑然一身。但丁发觉对方手中拿着的刀有些眼熟——不，那理应只是一柄相似的刀，阎魔刀应该还在尼禄手里。不然，魔帝拿着划分两界的钥匙这件事情可有些棘手，这几乎说明人界已经完全落入恶魔的掌控了。

“你是在找些什么吗？”  
对方稍稍歪了歪头，清冷的声音回荡在大厅里。他似乎没有任何损失了下属的震怒，只有一丝被打扰的厌烦。  
与人类复杂的关系不同，在魔界里，魔帝永远是力量最强大的恶魔——至少，是愿意当统治者的恶魔里面最强大的那个。每个恶魔的性格不尽相同，但是贪婪和愚蠢基本是共性，但丁一直对此深信不疑。  
“还从来没有恶魔在动手前问过我问题，但是我想大概多说无益？”  
他拔出了背后的叛逆指向陌生的魔帝。  
“的确，我并没有打算让你活着回去。”  
对方也直截了当地把右手搭上了武士刀的刀柄。

而下一瞬间，魔帝的身影就消失了。  
——！！！  
本能的直觉让但丁堪堪挡下了这次劈砍，如果反应再慢一些，他大概会从肩膀被砍成两半。有些难以置信对方能够在纤细的刀身上灌注这样大的力量，但丁把持着剑柄的双手都在冲击下有些发麻。  
不太妙，自己对付这个家伙很吃力。  
力量、速度，全方位的压制。但丁本来想依托于技巧取胜，却发现恶魔的剑技也丝毫不差。不仅力量很强，而且精准致命，与其他肆意挥霍魔力的恶魔不同，眼前的恶魔运用力量就如同将分散的平面凝结成线，从而使得强度得到了可怕的提升。这说明对方也并非生来就怀抱着无上力量的恶魔，经历过的生死战斗不会比但丁少。

但丁尽力拉开了距离，将魔力蓄积在叛逆的剑身上挥了出去，魔力凝结的锋利剑气擦过恶魔的脸颊，男人用拇指拭去暗红的血液，表情没有丝毫变化，而伤口已经完全消失了。  
可怕的自愈能力。

虽然但丁也能够迅速自愈，但是随着血液的流失，他的体力会逐渐被削减，这对于他而言十分不利。况且他只能够勉强跟上对方的攻击速度，来不及为切进身体的伤口痛呼，就只能忍耐着继续接下下一招。  
太快了，恶魔的每次移动都如同瞬间完成，简直连眨眼的空闲都不敢留出。但丁因为真实存在的压迫感而背后出了一层的冷汗。

恶魔则明显没有用全力，似乎只是太久没有遇到如此实力的对手，而把此次战斗当作是一种消遣罢了。

未能及时躲开导致被刀鞘狠狠击飞而被甩在了墙上，但丁感觉自己受击的胃部和承受了墙壁冲击的脊椎都像是碎裂了一样疼。  
但是他不得不用大剑支撑着自己继续站了起来。

“放弃吧，你没有机会的。”  
恶魔的语调里甚至带着冷冰冰的笑意。这副腔调让但丁很火大，因为童年的时候也总有这样一个人用这样的语气嘲笑着他。

“咳……可是人界的威胁毕竟只能除掉。”

“人界？”  
这倒是让对方露出了一丝惊讶，但却随即变成了某种厌恶。  
“我可没有兴趣。”

“那还真是……耸人听闻呢……！”

但丁用空着的左手掏出黑檀木朝恶魔倾泻了一连串的子弹，却被对方轻易躲闪过，只是射穿了对方背后的彩绘玻璃。  
而玻璃破碎的声响掩盖了另一种东西破空的声音。

手上尖锐的痛楚，黑檀木落在了地上。  
但丁感觉到有什么扎进了自己的手，而在看清楚那是什么的一刻他睁大了眼睛。  
幻影剑——冰蓝色的、魔力凝结成的力之刃外形的剑刃，不可能有第二个人会用这样的武器。

“……维吉尔……？”

短暂的分神致使他被恶魔的武士刀贯穿了腹部，疼痛也无法盖过但丁此刻的惊讶。

他终于开始正视一个他一直刻意忽视的事实。除却气质以外，眼前的魔帝分明与他长得一模一样。在这样近的距离之下，他也终于看清了魔帝领口的宝石装饰：金色的底座，镶嵌一块光泽柔和的红宝石——那曾经是他们的母亲赠予的礼物，属于维吉尔的那个。

但丁终于确定了一件事，他目前所在的并非自己的世界。  
而这个世界的维吉尔已经变成了完全的恶魔，因为但丁连一丝人类的气息都察觉不到。  
看来，你终于得到你想要的东西了。

锋利的幻影剑毫不留情地楔进了但丁两边的腕骨，把他整个人钉在了背后的墙上。

“你到底是谁？那把剑是哪来的？”  
魔帝轻慢地开口，带着他该死的余裕。但丁过于熟悉这种语气，在他每一次被自己的哥哥击败的时候。

“用我自己的剑…居然也碍到你了吗…？…真是不讲道理…”  
也许，这个世界里的维吉尔并没有一个叫但丁的双胞胎弟弟也说不定。

“但丁在很多年前就已经死了。”

啊，原来在这里，事情是这样发展的呀。

但丁从没想到，有一天他也会遇到需要证明自己是自己这么荒谬的事情。  
周身一阵魔力涌动，维吉尔面前的半魔变成了被红色鳞甲覆盖的魔人。  
魔帝微微睁大的眼里是少有的不可置信，可转瞬就被压了下去。

大量的失血也带走了但丁的大半体力，因为维吉尔一直在攻击要害，即使伤口愈合也将造成不少的血液损失——地上夸张的血迹有大部分都是但丁的。所以他很快就支撑不住解除了魔人化，靠在墙上喘息。

“原来如此，你不属于这个世界。”

“……当然，在我的那个世界里……也并没有你。”

……

『他们互相撕扯着彼此的衣物，像是要把对方拆之入腹。

维吉尔身上从来没有任何和“体贴”相关的特质，所以他也只是简单又直接地侵入，即使那对双方而言都只能带来疼痛。但丁的穴口毫无疑问地被撕裂了，温热的血液沾在他们彼此的皮肤上，滴落在宫殿冰凉的地板上。然而他还是用双腿夹紧了维吉尔的腰，允许对方更深地操进自己的身体，简直如同用敞开自己来容纳一柄残酷的刑具。  
但丁自认为并不是个乐于受虐的家伙，他可能只是在追求着某种虚无的补偿，才如此顺从地承受着这份折磨——补偿他当年毫不留情地把大剑插进尼洛•安杰洛的胸膛。  
而至于维吉尔？他大概就只是个暴力狂兼虐待狂而已。  
血液湿润而滑腻，在此时勉强充当了交合的润滑剂。

他们只是想不出其它方法能够宣泄此刻莫名汹涌的情绪，而性爱是最好的方式。  
背德也罢，他们本来也不是全然的人类。

血脉之间的共鸣让他们彼此的魔力也高涨了起来。但丁尚且保留着一半的人类血统，而维吉尔要抑制魔化的冲动则非常困难。他尖利的牙齿毫不怜惜地咬上了但丁的脖子，却出于某种克制没有直接撕下那块皮肉。  
“嘶——”  
那该死的很疼，可但丁无法挣脱，只好任由对方汲取自己的血液。  
破损的动脉涌出的大量鲜血沿着但丁的颈侧留下，染红了他的胸口，在苍白的皮肤的映衬下显得格外艳丽。  
过了很久，维吉尔才抬起了头，用舌尖轻轻舔舐掉嘴边的鲜血，染上猩红的双眼渐渐褪回冷静的灰蓝色。他将散掉的额发拢了回去，才发觉自己刚刚简直像个嗜血的下等恶魔一样失态。  
可是但丁的血尝起来甘美无比——混杂着强大与脆弱，恶魔与……人类——那被他舍弃掉了的半身。  
“你的气息乱了，维吉尔。”  
他的受害者正以懒散的语调调侃着，即使声音因为失血造成的轻微头晕而暂时有些虚弱。  
“闭嘴……”  
“你很怀念这个，对吧？”  
他自顾自地继续说，丝毫没有停下的意思。  
世界上从没有第二个人能像但丁这么令人厌烦了，他总是能戳到维吉尔的痛处，即使听起来只是句玩笑而已。  
“我说了，闭嘴！”  
“……哈……”  
像是成功惹恼对方后胜利的轻笑，却又夹杂着几分自嘲的意味。  
“……我也很想念你……”  
半魔话语的句尾没入了一声细不可闻的叹息，之后，被撞碎的呻吟掩盖了所有的脆弱与失落。

血渍干涸，但丁在习惯了维吉尔粗暴的力道之后，从灼痛的摩擦和顶弄中也渐渐剥离出了细微的快感，那种感觉十分奇怪而陌生，却很舒服，让他本能地想要更多。  
这倒不至于让但丁产生羞耻，只是略微的困惑使他不自觉地拧起了眉头。

“哈啊——你就不懂得……稍微照顾一下我吗？”  
但丁忍不住抱怨道，他的性器孤零零地在冰冷的空气里硬挺着，而维吉尔只顾着操进他的身体。  
“我又没限制住你的手。”  
“……”  
于是他只好自己抚慰起自己来，却还是对维吉尔冷淡的态度表示十分不满。  
“说真的……怎么可能会有女人喜欢你？”  
“那看起来你战绩满满？”  
“……好吧，我自己闭嘴。”

而当维吉尔开始更集中地刺激但丁的前列腺的时候，年轻的半魔毫无保留地呻吟了起来。

也许是因为嫌他太吵，维吉尔用吻堵住了他的嘴巴。  
两个人尖锐的犬齿划破了彼此的舌头、嘴唇和口腔，却毫不在意地继续纠缠着，继续这个充满了血腥味的吻。恶魔的血尝起来十分苦涩，但丁却像是蜜糖一样干渴又贪婪地咽了下去。  
魔帝的血液里蕴藏着太过强烈的魔力，使但丁的胃里甚至有些许的灼烧感。直至它们扩散到他的血管中，才显现出维吉尔的魔力本来的特性——清澈凛冽，如同锋刃又如同霜雪。  
多年来一直未变。  
但丁自身的魔力则是如火焰般温暖而热烈的。他自认为，如果魔力有味道的话，自己的尝起来大概也会像草莓一样，而不是像维吉尔的带着侵略性的疼痛，仿佛是圣代被塞进了冰箱的冷冻仓，而且冻过了头。  
切，明明是双胞胎啊。

他们明明一点都不相像，却又会在跨越了时空、悔恨、血污与眼泪之后，依旧契合如初。』

 

之后，但丁在也在城堡里稍微转了转。  
与吊坠分离的斯巴达之剑正以力之刃的形态挂在书房的墙上，而维吉尔依旧使用着阎魔刀。  
这个世界里但丁的吊坠不知被收到哪里去了。  
“你不用那把剑吗？在我那边的世界里，那个你为了抢它还与我打了一架呢。结果你就只是把它像个文物一样放在书房？”  
“我认为应当对我的父亲表示尊重。”

但丁思考了一下，觉得自己把斯巴达之剑随便扔给翠西然后流落到魔剑教团的事，还是不要告诉维吉尔为妙。

平行世界到底是怎么产生的？  
也许从某个无关紧要的细小节点开始，事情就已经沿着千差万别的方向发展了。可能是因为那天的客人因为堵车所以没有来，又或者，只是那天的草莓圣代融化得太早了。

这个世界原来也不是那么糟糕。  
维吉尔统治了魔界，却没有插手人界的事。他从没有对弱者主动出手的兴趣，除非对方先妨碍到了他。只是他好像变得比以前还要扑克脸，几乎成了和他们父亲一样无趣的家伙，却没有一个像他们母亲一样温柔的人能够陪伴他。

“是你杀了你的弟弟，对吗？”  
“没错。你想为此替‘自己’复仇？”  
维吉尔似乎并不想解释什么。  
可令他意外的是，但丁只是颇为无奈地笑了笑。  
“不，我只是在想，我们扯平了。”

但丁对于自己哥哥最后的印象，停留在手心的一个早就不再存在的伤口。  
而维吉尔对自己弟弟最后的印象，则是被他捏在手中的、浸透了鲜血的红色风衣。  
有时候，命运会选择让罪人独留世间。

 

维吉尔用阎魔刀划开了一道空间裂缝。  
“回去吧，但丁，你的世界需要你。做你应该做的事，而我做我的。”  
简直冷漠得像个完全的陌生人。

在短暂的相识之中，维吉尔确实考虑过一些更加黑暗的念头——那些足以毁掉这个平行世界来的天真的家伙，他完全拥有足够的力量与手段。  
可是他不会这样做。  
成为了完全的恶魔的这些年里，他或多或少理解了斯巴达当初的感受。在绝对的力量面前，人类就如同易碎的玻璃制品。  
伊娃之于斯巴达是这样，但丁之于他也是这样。  
誓要追随着父亲脚步的他本就该做出相同的选择——如果他当初有选择的话。

“我们会再见面吗，我‘遗传学上的’老哥？”

没等维吉尔说些什么，但丁向他抛过来了什么东西，他下意识地接了下来。  
那是一枝玫瑰——半魔用自己的血与魔力凝结成的一朵不凋花。  
其实这只是个花哨的小把戏，原理也很简单，和红魔石的形成差不多，魔力能够将它催生成不同的形状。不过，为了把它做成玫瑰确实费了但丁好一番功夫。  
但丁练习这个，本来是打算用以打动心爱的女人，可是却自始至终都没有再遇见这样一个人。  
他可能也忘了，哪里有女孩会喜欢血做的花呢？

“哪天处理完你那些乱七八糟的公务，欢迎来我的事务所，我请你喝杯酒，‘魔王大人’。或者，也许你也比较喜欢圣代？”  
恶魔猎人摊开手，懒洋洋地发出邀请。  
“你还真是有闲情逸致。”  
维吉尔略带嫌恶地嘲讽着他。  
但丁总是如此轻易地相信他人。有了魔力共鸣的物件，维吉尔就能够追踪到但丁所在的世界，他不可能不知道这个。

“选择权交给你。但是如果你打算侵略我的世界，我会拼了命阻止你的，维吉尔。”  
轻快的语气说完这句话后，红色的身影就消失在了空间裂隙之中。

维吉尔端详着那枝玫瑰：能分辨出每个花瓣，但细节还是很粗糙——这大概已经是但丁耐心的极限了。  
“哼，不管在哪里，永远都是个自大的家伙。”

 

==============================================

 

那只恶魔大概没想到但丁能回来，还是活着回来。

“呼~虽然是一次愉快的旅行，但我还是得干掉你——放心，这次就简单一点解决好了！”

从空间裂隙回来的但丁确认了一下头顶上晴朗的天空，然后提着叛逆冲向了那只企图逃窜的恶魔。

 

既然平行世界都是如此光怪陆离，那么大概总会有一个世界，他们都活着，并且快乐地生活在一起吧。

**Author's Note:**

> 【大概就……平行世界的魔帝维吉尔，在完全魔化的时候失手杀死了但丁  
> 【“这次就平A解决，不打段子，真的。”


End file.
